


Flying Away

by jodiewcomer



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodiewcomer/pseuds/jodiewcomer
Summary: Villanelle Astankova, an undercover MI6 agent is placed on a top-secret case, to infiltrate an external intelligence agency in order to investigate a series of murders of millionaires and politicians that are happening unusually frequently. In one of her numerous business trips, the blonde meets Eve Park, an airplane pilot who works for “American Airlines”, developing a dangerous, forbidden and obsessive passion for her. What Villanelle didn’t expect is that,  maybe, this passion would put not only their lives in danger, but also that of many other people.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Villanelle Astankova

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first english fanfiction I’m from Brazil, so please i beg you guys, be patient with me 🥺 also i hope everyone likes my work. enjoyyy!!

Oksana Astankova.  
My name is Oksana Astankova, aka Villanelle. It’s a matter of preference. Mine, I mean.

I’m a special (double) agent, little known by most authorities. I live two lives, most insensely, on edge, wherever I am and wherever I go.

I’m 27 years old, i usually travel all around the world searching for knowledge and information, and I’m alone, by choice – as well as everything in my life – but I never lack company. To the ones who know me as Oksana, I’m just a great businesswoman, owner of a huge hotel chain that has boosted my successful career right after earning my degree in international relations. A lucky young woman, so to speak.

Modesty aside, I believe that according to my adventures, I do not see myself in the middle of some kind of futility with some specific need, after all, my needs are unique. I was trained to survive, no matter what happens and no matter what I need to do to make sure it stays that way. And by “it”, I refer only to my own life. A life that I consider extremely important, because, obviously, I’m an unreplaceable person, of that, I’m sure.  
Most of my time, I’m constantly changing. Inside and out. I travel to lots of continents, I’m in constant aesthetical changes, I don’t stay for too long.

In nothing.

Nowhere.

I really don’t stay. Not in places, and also, not in people’s lives.

Day 01 of 365. Welcome to chaos.


	2. Eve Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody, i’m back!! hope you guys like my work and blablabla. enjoy!

Eve Park. 

My name is Eve Park. It used to be “Polastri” from an old marriage, but like many things in my life, that didn’t last. I’m 39, working on American Airlines for 7 years and I’m a pilot for 11.

My work flourished after a lot of things happened. Things that were extremely bad. Things that almost costed me a price too high to pay like my own life. After that, I decided to vanish. 

Taking that decision was not something easy to be done, but once I did it, everything became much more difficult. I had to reinvent myself, start from the scratch. Because in the end, if I didn’t restart, I would lose myself in all that mattered.

At last, I changed. Fully and internally. From my career. My personality. My looks. I distanced myself from me and I would never be the same again.

After a few years constantly running from everything, I realized that those changes were more than necessary for me. Nowadays, I can finally say that I’m a new person. However, I’m always trying to reinvent myself everyday. New countries, new languages, new people…

Destiny made me realize that nothing lasts, nor even the “I” that you believe to construct. Technically speaking and scientifically analyzing, destiny is a matter of faith and not something you can explain with logic. I never thought that I would have faith, most of the time I’m a skeptical person, but destiny made me reach the chapter that I am right now. My life was constantly changing whether it was in a physical or an emotional way and even the people that came through it were just visitors.

Now I’m here, sitting in the airplane cockpit about to cross a new border, feeling that I’m moving forward day by day. I understand that the future is unpredictable, however, what you do today carries you to much clear path through tomorrow.

It’s a fact. It’s a consequence.

Everything works like that: One day after the other. And then, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be back very soon with a long chapter. please comment if you like this or not, and i think that’s all 🦊


End file.
